Violence
by Merchu
Summary: One shot? Quizás, porq si alguien lee esto y pide la continuación, la tendrá. Historia bien cortita y consisa: una carta, muchos problemas... Inspirada en una canción del grupo Blink 182. Lean y RR plizzzz! Descubran los personajes!


**Violence**

Una chica pelirroja estaba sentada frente a un oscuro lago. En sus manos había un trozo de pergamino que lucía muy viejo, y por su mejilla rodaba una pequeña y brillante lágrima que se apresuró a secar.

- Llorando otra vez, ¿verdad?

- Pero es que no puedo evitarlo... No es mi culpa

- Sí es tu culpa al seguir sacándoselo a mamá. Sabes perfectamente que odia que le toquemos sus cosas...

- No te vayas a atrever a decirle lo que hice...

- No lo haré, si tú no le dices a papá que rompí sus gafas

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Fue un accidente, yo solamente estaba tratando de agarrar su escoba...

- Lo empeoras cada vez más. Sería mejor que directamente cierres la boca.

- ¡No seas tan simpática!

- Está bien, lo siento. Ahora voy a devolver esta carta a donde pertenece, ¿vienes?

- Pero...

- Mamá tiene escondida una varita en su habitación. Quizás si intento usarla, pueda arreglar el viejo par de gafas de papá.

- Está bien.

Los dos niños estaban a mitad de la escalera de su casa, cuando una voz los detuvo.

- ¿A dónde van ustedes dos?

- A la habitación -respondió el chico.

- Al baño -dijo la chica al mismo tiempo.

- Quise decir... -intentó corregir el niño, pero su madre se había dado cuenta de la mentira, y lo interrumpió.

- Muy bien, ahora ¡ACCIO! -dijo la mujer, y el pergamino que estaba escondido en la túnica de la niña voló diractamente hacia sus manos.

- Oh-ohhhh...

- Estamos en problemas, amigo...

- ¿OTRA VEZ? ¿CUÁNTAS VECES LES DIJE QUE NO-TOQUEN-LAS-COSAS-QUE-HAY-EN-MI-MESITA-DE-LUZ?

- Perdón Mam...

- Estamos muy, muy arrepentidos...

- No quiero oir de eso. Ahora cada uno va a ir arriba y escribirá un ensayo titulado "No debo tocar lo que no es mío". No aceptaré nada que tenga menos de ciento ochenta palabras, ¿está claro?

- Sí mamá -respondieron los dos, y sin emitir otra palabra, cada uno entró en su habitación para escribir el ensayo. Sabían perfectamente bien que su madre podía ser bastante irritante cuando la ponían de mal humor como acababan de hacer, y lo mejor para arreglar el problema era hacer lo que ella les había ordenado, si no querían que sus padres discutieran sobre el castigo.

Porque su padre era muy diferente de su madre. Era un poco menos alto de lo que es común para los adultos, extremadamente delgado y gracioso. Consentía todo el tiempo a sus hijos, comprándoles las cosas que sabía que querían, haciéndoles bromas, y comportándose casi todo el tiempo como si tuviera su edad, para poder jugar y divertirse con ellos. Su madre, sin embargo, a pesar de estar de buen humor la mayor parte del tiempo, se enfadaba con facilidad. Le gustaban las bromas tanto como a su esposo, pero intentaba disimularlo porque consideraba que sus niños debían tener una figura fuerte y estricta que los controle y mida sus travesuras. Tenía prácticamente la misma altura que su esposo, y sería delgada de no ser por el hinchado vientre que demostraba su condición de embarazada (lo que la hacía todavía más suceptible a los cambios repentinos de humor). Pero en cuanto a castigos se trataba, tanto madre como padre solían discutir. Ella solía exagerar un poco en algunas ocaciones, y él no quería castigar nunca a sus "consentidos"; por lo que los chicos preferían no contarle a su padre cuando habían sido castigados, a menos que en verdad consideraran que no se lo merecían.

Esta no era una de esas ocaciones, así que mientras los chicos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por alcanzar las ciento ochenta palabras demandadas por su madre, esta última se dirigía a la sala, estrechando el viejo pergamino a la altura del pecho.

- Hace ya mucho tiempo que no veía esta carta -suspiró, al tiempo que cuidadosamente la desdoblaba y acercaba a sus ojos para poder leerla.

_My dearest, _

_I've missed you very, very much since that last night we were together. And I'll hold that night especially in my memories for years to come. _

_I've been turning it over and over in my mind lately. I've read your letter through at least four times, and will probably read it more times before I'm through. _

_I've been sitting here, looking at your picture, and getting more homesick every minute. I've wanted that picture more than anything else I know of, except of course, you yourself. I keep thinking about you darling. I keep wishing I could be home with you. I want to leave in the worst possible way so I can come home to see you, but, things don't look so good on that subject. And this war has spoiled a lot of things for everyone I guess..._

_I've never been so lonesome in my life as I am right now. I'm completely lost without you darling. I never realized I could miss anyone person so much. I just hope it won't be too much longer until I am able to be with you again, and live a sane and normal life._

La mujer rompió a llorar. Primero silenciosamente, luego con más fuerza, hasta terminar en un gemido. La carta se le resbaló de las manos temblorosas, y cuando se agachó para tomarla del suelo, un dolor agudo le recorrió a través de la espina dorsal, que la hizo apretar los dientes. Al enderezarse, su respiración se agitó, y un sudor frío comenzó a cubrir su frente. El momento había llegado y él no estaba con ella.

La vista se le nubló, no lograba enfocar las cosas con claridad, y sabía de sobra que no debía ponerse de pie pues el dolor de las contracciones podría provocarle un desmayo. Sin embargo, tenía que arriesgarse: sus hijos estaban cada uno en su habitación, y era muy poco probable que la oyeran desde donde ella se encontraba. Juntó valor, esperó a que el dolor de la contracción disminuyera un poco y se puso de pie. Al momento, una nueva contracción hizo que sujetara con ambas manos su vientre y tomara una gran cantidad de aire; pero en el momento en que iba a llamar a sus hijos una mano se posó sobre su hombro y al darse vuelta lo único que alcanzó a distinguir antes de desmayarse fue a una persona vestida completamente de negro con una máscara blanca cubriéndole el rostro.


End file.
